mikumikudancefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Memoria-Pi/Archive2
This is an archive of past discussions. Do not edit the contents of this page. If you wish to start a new discussion or revive an old one, please do so on the current talk page This archive currently contains }} bytes.. Nano Gumi the link is wrong on there ^^; this is the link: http://mqdl.jpn.org/public/nanoGUMI.zip you have Nano Rin's link on there ^^; ' 05:52, June 26, 2012 (UTC)' KittyKatCrona of deviantART.com :Oh, thanks for pointing that out! I'll fix that c: Memoria-Pi 14:49, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ^^ Thanks for the welcome! ^^ Umm, I have a couple of questions. I was wondering if I should upload a picture of the smaller version of NeGi's Aoki? Like on Saboten's Aoki page. My other question is if I should remove those "images" templates? AnimeCargirl 07:24, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, and yes. :D Memoria-Pi 23:08, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, thanks. I just wanted to make sure. ^^ Have a nice day! AnimeCargirl (talk) 02:58, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Reply It must've been my brother or something that made that page. o _ o I've never made a page here. I should've logged out. xD But yeah, I guess we could merge them anyway. o: AwesomeButStillBored (talk) 21:49, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Done! c: Memoria-Pi 21:56, August 9, 2012 (UTC) : KB Model Pictures I am a new user, and I uploaded kaigara burakko pictures, how do you put the images onto the posts? maybe you can do it? i only upload the images. thank youUtau16 (talk) 06:21, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Put the file name in the Image section in the infobox. For a good idea, take a look at Miku Hatsune (Animasa) and how it's laid out. That should help. Memoria-Pi 00:55, September 4, 2012 (UTC) About logo Hello, would you mind creating a wiki logo for the Monobook skin? -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:21, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :Sure! I was thinking about making a new logo anyway |D; Memoria-Pi 20:10, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks, no rush though. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:50, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :Try this? Memoria-Pi 01:44, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :lol Okay. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:00, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Considering a resignation Since I ended up making an outburst that wasn't good behaviour for the wiki, I think it's time I retired. Memoria-Pi 23:45, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :Hm sorry, I don't see it as a reason to resign. You're allowed to have an opinion and be frustrated. Your admin status on this wiki shouldn't stifle your personal view. :If you used your admin status to make personal attacks on a contributor or think you have bragging rights, then that is a different situation in my opinion. Obviously we don't know who 190.149.84.122 is, but their attitude will not change due to them wanting what they can't have. I see them as misinformed and a part of what frustrates much of the Western MMD users. :I can edit your blog entry to make it know that you are quoting someone else rather than it being your opinion. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:26, January 11, 2013 (UTC)